When Kevin met Lucy
by Norwegianchick101
Summary: A girl's Junior class at Autumn Mabery University of the Arts goes to New York city for a month. When the desk clerk sets her up with his little brother, what will come of their first date? My name is Lucy Camden, and this is my story.
1. Welcome to New York

Ok-just so you all know, this goes against many episodes in previous seasons, so, if you see something that doesn't fit-that's why-It's all different up until Savannah's birth. And I decide to bring back a few older friends of Lucy's as well.

**When Kevin met Lucy**

**By Norwegianchick101**

**Chapter One: Welcome to New York**

"So, Lucy, um…I was wondering, do you have a date for Valentine's on Sunday?" Ben asked me.

We were on our junior class trip for Autumn Mabery University of the Arts in Glen Oak, California. Every year, the junior class of Mabery goes to New York City for a month to see a Broadway performance. This year they were bringing Little Shop of horrors back to Broadway, which was the primary reason for the schedule. We had just gotten back from the show, and had returned to the Radisson Hotel. It was three days before Valentine's Day, and Benjamin Kinkirk, five years older than me, was trying to ask me out!

I tried to decide how to let him off softly, but in the end, I just gave up.

"Um…no Ben, I don't, and no Ben, I'm not going out with you!"

Ben laughed. That was when I knew that I had gotten his intentions wrong.

"No Lucy, you don't understand. You see, my brother, Kevin, he's seen you around, and he's real interested. He's heard a lot about you, you know. So, what do you say? Ever been on a semi-blind date before?"

I saw one of my best friend's Shelby behind me laughing. She knew that over the past week that Ben and I had became very good friends.

"Shut up Shelbs!" I told her. "Well, um, I _do_ need a date. But you should know, I look for more than just chemistry in a relationship, so he's asking for a lot."

"Trust me. Tell you what," Ben said, "if you don't have a good time-I'll pay you 50 bucks! PLEASE! Do it for me, Luce!"

Sarah, another one of my friends, stood up n her toes and kissed him on the nose. They had decided to go out. Sarah was the kind of girl who liked older guys.

I took a deep breath, not knowing how much trouble was to come.

"I guess so." I finally replied. What could it hurt?

* * *

Lol, I hope y'all liked it. If I finish the next chapter tonight, then I'll post that too. 


	2. Kevin

Well, I'm hoping everyone liked the first chapter, here's the next one…and I know, I checked my spelling, but I'm a Christian, and I saw that first sentence used in a script for my school play, spelled that way, so…yeah

**When Kevin met Lucy**

**By Norwegianchick101**

**Chapter Two: Kevin**

"Oh my gawd! LUCY! I NEVER would have thought _you_, Lucy Mariah Camden, daughter of _Reverend_ Camden, would EVER go on a _blind_ date!"

"Chill Sarah! It's no big. I mean, we know Ben, right? And if Ben's a good guy, then his brother should be a good guy. Right?" I asked, more to reassure myself more than anyone else.

It was Valentine's Day, and I was getting ready for my date with Kevin.

"So…where is it you're going again?" Shelby asked me.

"Kevin's picking me up at six, and we're going out for dinner and a movie. I'm not sure where though."

"Six you say?"

"Yeah, why?"

"BYE!" my friends chorused as they pushed me out of the room.

"Wait! My bag!" I yelled, looking at the clock and noticing that I had five minutes to get down sixteen floors on an elevator that stops every few floors. "Oh, and by the way-Sarah? Keep Ben out of the way. The last thing I want out of this is a ruined friendship. And I don't necessarily think Kevin would like it either!"

"That I can do." Sarah replied. "Now GO!" and she shoved me out the door yet again.

The elevator was unusually empty for a Sunday evening. So I got downstairs without a problem.

When I reached the lobby, I met up with Ben at the desk.

"Hey Ben, what time is it?" I asked him.

"Calm down Lucy! It's just a date."

"A date with a guy I've never even met!" I reminded him. "Now, give me the freakin' time!"

"Geeze Luce, it's a minute to, if you must know."

"Perfect." I said, heading for the door.

"Lucy, your bag!" Ben yelled after me.

I sighed, not again!

When I finally got outside through the group of people, my heart stopped. I knew then, that there really was such a thing as love at first site.

_That has to be him_, I thought, walking up to him, a lump caught in my throat.

"K-k-k-Kevin?" I asked him.

_Nice going idiot!_

"Um…yeah, hi Lucy, I'm so sorry if you had other plans, but I just had to meet you." He said, ruffling his hair with his hand.

_Oh my gosh, he looks so cute when he does that!_

I stared dreamily at him until he motioned to a small black car.

"So, um…should we, er-go, then?" he asked me.

I snapped out of it and took the hand he had offered me, it fit perfectly with mine. I looked back at the door one last time.

_Thank you_, I mouthed to Ben, who was looking at us through the glass window.

It felt like heaven, just standing there with Kevin, my hand in his, his in mine. I stared into his eyes and smiled. He smiled back.

"Hey! You two!" We abruptly broke our little piece of heaven when we heard a sharp, stern voice coming from the valet parking. "Oh, er- Mr. Kinkirk, so terribly sorry sir!" he said, once Kevin and I had turned around. "Have a good evening sir." He tipped his hat to Kevin and me, and left to continue his duties.

"I'm really sorry about that Lucy; he's normally not like that. He probably just-"

"Shhh." I quieted him, putting my finger to his soft, luscious lips. "Let's go." I said, kissing his forehead and pulling him to the car, suppressing a giggle.

_Oh my gosh! I did NOT just kiss him_, I thought desperately, still not able to take that stupid smirk off my face.

"So, Lucy, you look, amazing." Kevin said, apparently not as used to this as I was.

"Thanks, so, er-where are we going?" I asked him.

"Um…well, why don't we go to dinner and see what happens from there?"

"Er…ok. I guess."

_Oh my gosh! Lucy Camden-you are SUCH an idiot!_

Well, there you go, next chapter is the date! 


	3. The Date

Ok, here's chapter number 3! THE DATE! Oh-and in my story-Kevin was never married-and he's still a virgin!

**LucyKevinFan:** Thank you SO much for reviewing my story, it means a lot to me, and don't worry about my pace-I've got a good plot line for about 6 or 7 chapters already, and then I'll see where it goes from there.

**When Kevin met Lucy**

**By Norwegianchick101**

**Chapter Three: The Date**

"So…Lucy, er…what movie do you wanna see?" Kevin asked me.

We had finished dinner at the most wonderful restaurant I had ever seen, and were on our way to the movies. As the night went by, I became even more infatuated with Kevin. If that was possible.

"Hmmm…what's playing?" I asked him with a giggle.

"Uh…hmmm…not much."

"Well then, why don't we just go over to your place for a while?" I asked him, my intentions completely innocent.

"Um…lemme see...Patty's at school, Ben's got a date. Um…sure." Kevin answered.

"Who's Patty?" I asked him, concerned that he might be seeing someone.

"Oh, Patty-Mary? She's my sister. But she's at school in New Jersey. You see, when my parents moved out, we all, me, Ben and Patty, we decided to stay here in New York."

"Really, that must be awesome-having your own room! I haven't had my own room since I was three years old. I had to move in with Mary once Simon was born." I said. "This might sound a little pathetic-but-um…I still live with my parents. It's a full house."

"Oh really?" he asked, sounding interested. "Hold on-we're here."

I moved to get out, but I realized that Kevin had already opened the door and was offering his hand to me. I smiled as I took it gratefully. I followed him inside as we went to his room and sat down on the bed.

"So…where were we? Oh yeah-your family!" He laughed, tickling her down on the bed.

"Well then, Mr. Kinkirk," I laughed along with him. "You sure do seem a lot more comfortable with me when we're in the bedroom." After that, we both broke down laughing till we fell off the bed.

"Hahaha. Very funny Miss Camden. Now, about your 'oh-so-large' family. Let's start at the beginning, shall we?"

"Ok, let's sit back down first. So then, there's my mom, Annie, my dad, Eric, my younger brother Simon, my younger sister Ruthie, and my twin brothers, Sam and David. And my older brother and sister, Matt and Mary, still stop by for months at a time." By the time I was done, I was completely out of breath, but that didn't keep Kevin from laughing at me.

"WHAT?" I yelled, throwing a pillow at him.

"Oh-nothing-it's just-"

"But wait! That's not everyone! There's the occasional visit from Matt's wife Sarah too. And then there's Robbie-Mary's ex."

"Wait a minute!" Kevin interrupted me. "Your sister's _ex_-boyfriend lives in your house? When your sister doesn't? That's just strange."

"AHEM"

"Oh-sorry. Is there more?" he asked me smirking.

"Hahaha! Very funny Kevin! But anyways-then there's Mac and Martin. You see, Martin just wandered in one day, and we all just assumed he was Simon's friend, so we let him stay. Oh yeah, and there's Happy too. Our dog."

Kevin laughed some more. "Need some spare breath there Luce? 'Cause I'd sure be happy to loan ya' some." He told me, an eyebrow quirked to the side.

I giggled at his feeble attempt to woo me. I took a deep breath, and leaned in for the kiss.

We kissed for what felt like hours. And I do mean kissed! Eventually, we were both done in. I'm not saying we didn't deserve it-but-well, you know. We lay down on the bed next to each other, when I suddenly felt cold.

"When did it get so cold in here?" I asked Kevin.

He shrugged. "We could get under the covers you know." He cocked his left eyebrow while lifting up the blankets from the upper left corner of the bed.

We lay there under the covers just snuggling for quite some time. That's when he asked me.

"Lucy Camden?" he said, looking into my eyes. "Will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

It was then that I don't know what exactly came over me. It was a feeling I'll never forget. But I do know this-that feeling changed my life forever.

"Oh Kevin," I sighed, staring back into his beautiful brown eyes. "I'll do more than that!"

I pulled his shirt off him and looked back.

"Oooh…sexy!"

* * *

Ok…next chapter-ENTER BEN…mwahahahahah! 


	4. Busted

Ok, here we go, chapter four. And NO, Lucy is NOT pregnant. OH! btw, this chapter starts out w/ Ben talking, sorry if they are a little bit ooc, lol. And yes-I know Ben is a fireman-but I wanted him to be a lawyer-so he's a lawyer in this story-lol. Just like Lucy isn't a minister!

* * *

**JesseMcCartneyFan:** That's what he's actually saying-lol-but don't worry, as he gets more comfortable around Lucy he'll stop using it so often, lol

**KinkirkFan:** well, ok, your wish is my command-lol

**daddyzangel108:** no, you see, I got this idea when watching the episode of Ruthie's date with Vincent, and they said it was love at first sight, and that they made out on their first date, and well, being me, I sort of decided to make it a bit more interesting to go with humor aspects of the story, as well as drama

**Babs567:** thank you SO much for reviewing, it makes me feel compelled to write, lol

**LucyKevinFan:** thanks for reviewing, _again_, lol, it's nice when someone sticks with your story, don't stop!

**dannee1114:** thanks for the review; and I'm trying to keep updates frequent, but chapter four on ANY story tends to be when my writer's block kicks in…lol

**perfectgurl:** don't worry-I will

**When Kevin Met Lucy**

**By Norwegianchick101**

**Chapter Four: Busted**

Ok, Lucy is ahem _busy_ right now, so I thought I'd take over. You see-

* * *

Shut up Ben! I am _so_ not busy. You see, Ben insisted that he tell the story so you could have a better _idea of the situation_. Ugh!

* * *

Oh, come on Luce. You know you love me. Anyways, I had just got back from dropping Sarah back off at the hotel, we were out dancing all night. I had classes that day; I wasn't _just_ a hotel clerk, as _some_ people make me out to be. I was in training to be a lawyer, like my father.

But anyways, I needed Kevin to cover work for me; we had inherited the hotel from our parents, but they insisted our aunt manage it until we were out of school. See! We're rich!

* * *

Ben! Get to the point!

* * *

Ok, so, I needed Kevin to cover for me-

* * *

And you've said that three times already.

* * *

Ok, so, I needed Kevin to cover for me. I walked into his room to remind him, only to find him still sleeping.

_Typical_, I thought.

"Kevin, get the hell out of b-"

_Oh my gosh!_ I thought, as I noticed a blonde head sticking out from under the covers. I knew there was only one person that could be.

"_Lucy_?" I asked, though very cautiously, knowing of her temper.

"Mmmmmmmm," I heard her mutter, rubbing up against my little brother's chest. "I love you Kevin." She sighed.

That was the last straw. There was absolutely _no_ way, that I would _ever_ put up with this.

"Kevin Nicholas Kinkirk! What the hell-" I started, only to be interrupted by my groggy brother.

"Um…hi?" he asked.

_HI?_ I thought. He _had_ to be drunk. I mean, _come on_! He broke up with Jessica because she wanted to make out with him, and then he goes and has sex with Lucy on their _first_ date?

"_HI?_" I screamed. "_HI?_ What the hell? Kevin Nicholas Kinkirk! Are you _drunk_?"

Lucy sighed again.

"Oh my gosh Kevin! Just get her up," I said, motioning to Lucy, " Get her back to her class, and get to work!" After that I stormed out, leaving Kevin in remorse. Or at least, I hope so.

* * *

Nope big bro-not in the least! This is my story now!

"Shit!" I sighed, not remembering that I was supposed to cover today.

And that, is when the lovely Miss Lucy Camden decided to grace me with her presence.

"Kevin?" she asked me groggily.

"Lucy, love," I sighed, this was going to be a long morning. "I'm so sorry if I woke you up, but I've gotta cover for Ben today. He's got classes."

Lucy snorted. "Ben takes classes!" she asked, bursting out in laughter.

"Yes he does." I replied. "In fact, he is training to be a lawyer."

"But really Luce-we've gotta get going. Your friends are probably wondering where the hell you are."

I gulped, hoping she wouldn't find out what had just gone on but moments ago.

"Ok-but I'm not showing up to a hotel at five o' clock in the morning wearing that!" she told me, gesturing towards the small black dress that lay on the floor.

I laughed.

"Lemme see." I said, picking up the dress and looking at the tag. "Hmm…hmm…" I sighed, putting my hands around her waist and tilting my head to the side in thought.

"Yup. It should work." I told her.

Lucy looked at me bewildered. "What should work?" she asked me.

I laughed again. This time, at my own ignorance. "Well, my sister is about your age, so you could probably wear her clothes." I suggested.

Lucy squinted her eyes in thought. "Er….ok." She answered. "It's not like I have a choice."

I offered Lucy my bathrobe and got dressed myself. I led her down the hall to Patty-Mary's room.

"Here." I said, handing her some of my sister's clothes.

"Does your sister have an extra hairbrush?" Lucy asked once she finished getting dressed.

"Um…most likely." I answered as I began to look around the room.

"Aha!" Lucy exclaimed after a few minutes of looking.

I waited while she brushed her hair. She looked so beautiful. I couldn't hold myself back. I came up to her and took the brush from her hands and began to run my fingers through her hair.

Lucy giggled and I sighed. My life was perfect. I was finishing school and I had the girl of my dreams by my side. Nothing could go wrong as long as we were together.

"Kevin!" Ben yelled.

"Uh oh." I muttered.

We left the room hand in hand. Lucy's hair was tousled, but that didn't matter. What did matter was getting Ben to swear that he would not repeat a word of what he saw this morning to anyone.

* * *

Okay, I know yall've been waitin a while for this one, so I'm gonna cut it off here, but look on the bright side, its four pages long! 


	5. Stalkers

Alright, sorry I kept y'all waitin so long for the last chapter, writing ten stories is tough, as soon as I finish these up; I think I'll stick to one at a time, lol, and since I made you wait so long for this one, I decided I'd make it extra long, thanks to those of you who put up with me…

**daddyzangel108:** no problem, I'll try, I just had a bit of writer's block, lol

**Lovin7thheaven3993:** Don't worry, I would update sooner, but I have so many stories I'm working on right now

**KinkirkFan:** Alright Beverly, but you wont get any more after this one until you update, lol

**JesseMcCartneyFan:** I will, don't worry, but not until Beverly updates her stories…

**When Kevin Met Lucy**

**By Norwegianchick101**

**Chapter Five: Stalkers**

Alright, the last chapter _sucked_, so I'm gonna start writing again.

-

"Ah, Mr. Kinkirk." the valet greeted us as we approached. "So sorry about last night. We've been awfully busy lately."

Kevin shook his head and laughed. "It's no problem Bill." he replied.

"Oh, Lucy, this is Bill." Kevin told me. "He's the head of our valet. Bill this is my girlfriend, Lucy Camden."

"Nice to meet you Miss Camden." Bill replied, shaking my hand.

I smiled at him and Kevin led me inside.

He stuffed the keys in his pocket and led me to the back of the lobby to the hotel's restaurant.

I smiled at him as he ordered a table for two.

The waiter led us to a table in the corner of the room.

"Here you are Mr. Kinkirk. Take your time; it's all on the house."

"Thanks Joe." Kevin replied, as Joe handed us our menus. (A/N: Yes, THAT Joe)

Joe smiled at me and turned to Kevin.

"And who might this young lady be?" he asked.

"This is my girlfriend, Lucy Camden. Lucy's here with her school for the month."

"Luce? It's great to see you again. You got yourself a great catch Luce. I'd like you to know that anything you and your friends want is on the house." Joe told me.

"Thanks." I replied; although I felt like declining the offer.

A few minutes after Joe left, some people I did _not_ want to see right now were seated at a table not to far from ours.

I groaned, causing Kevin to stare at me in bewilderment.

"What's wrong?" he asked me.

"The stalkers." I muttered.

"Who?" Kevin asked.

"My old boyfriends." I replied curtly. "They've been following me around everywhere ever since I broke up with them. First it was just Rod and Jimmy, then Andrew and Jeremy joined in. I swear the only reason they go to Mabery is because I go there!"

"Lucy!" Rod said as he approached. "Mi chicka chinga cabasa!"

"Go away. All of you." I told my cult of ex-boyfriends. "My _boyfriend_ and I are trying to eat our breakfast."

Andrew laughed as Jimmy spoke for all of them.

"You need food to eat."

I scowled at them as they walked away laughing.

"Lucy!" Shelby squealed, as she and Sarah came running up to me.

"We missed you last night! Tell us everything!" Sarah exclaimed.

Kevin laughed at my friends' spastic behavior.

I sighed. "Sarah, Shelby. This is Kevin." I gestured to Kevin, who was seated across from me.

"Hi, I'm Shelby. And this is Sarah, your brother's girlfriend." Shelby said, casting a sly look at Sarah.

Kevin and I laughed, as I got up and pulled up another two chairs, seating myself in the one next to Kevin.

I leaned my head against his shoulder, and then perked up.

I leaned across the table and whispered something to Sarah.

After hearing what I had to say, Sarah got up and went to find Joe.

Kevin turned to me. "What was that about?" he asked.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough." I replied slyly.

Kevin smiled and kissed my forehead softly, and I giggled in return.

Shelby eyed us carefully; amused at our public displays of affection.

Sarah returned to the table just as Joe approached the table where Jimmy, Rod, Andrew, and Jeremy were seated.

"Excuse me sirs, but the manager has asked that you leave the restaurant." Joe told the boys.

Kevin looked over at me, as I squeezed his hand in attempt to keep myself from laughing.

As the aforementioned stalkers left, they passed by our table, and sneered at me.

I just smiled sweetly and waved it off, wrapping my arms around Kevin.

-

Alright, your story's crap, lemme tell it.

-

No! I can do better! I promise!

Okay, so where was I? Oh, that's right, the stalkers left.

-

Kevin leaned down and kissed my forehead, as Joe arrived to take our order.

"Oh, you have two more lady friends Kevin?" Joe asked, eyeing Shelby.

"JOE?" Shelby asked with excitement.

"SHELBY?"

The two laughed and Joe sat down starting to talk to Shelby.

"Um…Joe?" Lucy spoke up.

"Right." Joe said, and we gave him our orders and he left to get the food.

I leaned on Kevin's shoulder, as he looped his arms around me and kissed me again.

"Okay, too much PDA!" exclaimed Sarah.

-

Breakfast seamed to be a very eventful occasion, and afterwards the girls and I went up to the room, as Kevin headed to work.

"Okay, tell us everything!" Sarah squealed. "And don't leave out ANY details!"

I sighed, and decided that there was no way they were gonna give in.

"All right, well, I guess Ben would probably tell you anyway." I said to Sarah. "And you would tell Shelby, so I guess there's no way of avoiding it."

Sarah and Shelby looked at me, eyebrows raised in curiosity, when Sarah's cell phone rang.

Sarah held up a finger signaling us to wait while she took her call.

"Hey babe." she said, recognizing the ring tone she had programmed for Ben. "We were just trying to get last nights events out of Lucy, but she seems to be stalling. You wouldn't by any chance happen to know anything, would you?"

I gaped, and reached for the phone, but I was a tad too late.

"WHAT?" Sarah squealed. "They didn't!"

Sarah burst out laughing and looked at Shelby.

"Hey Shelbs, you're never gonna guess what Luce did with Kevin last night!" she squealed again.

I finally managed to get my hands on Sarah's cell, and yelled at Ben. "You are so gonna pay for this! All this time stalling and you go and tell the whole world that Kevin and I slept together last night!"

I knew when Sarah and Shelby looked at me, that that wasn't what Ben had told Sarah. Obviously, Ben sensed the tension, and hung up before I could yell at him anymore.

"Um…Luce?" Sarah asked apprehensively. "Ben just said that you and Kevin went to the circus last night. I only screamed because I would never have thought that you of all people would go to the circus on your first date."

I sighed, and fell back on my bed. "Great, just great! He did that on purpose. He comes up with something crazy and makes me think that he told you about what really happened last night, so that I'll tell you myself. Just great! He is so gonna pay for this!"

"Did you really sleep with him? You must have been drunk! Lucy Camden does not just sleep around." Shelby said.

"Yes Shelbs, I slept with him, and no, I wasn't drunk. But it wasn't sleeping around either; I really, really like this guy. I might even love him."

"Wow." Sarah said simply. "You goin back over to his place again tonight?"

I gaped and threw my pillow at her. "Just because I had sex with him once, doesn't mean I'm gonna do it again. If we do get married, which I hope we will, I want our wedding night to mean something."

At that moment Kevin entered the room.

"Hey Luce, Ben just called. You okay?"

I smiled at him. "Yeah, I guess I sort of jumped to conclusions. I'm really sorry about all of this. I'm not gonna get you fired or anything, am I?"

Kevin laughed and kissed me on the cheek. "Of course not, as long as no one else finds out about this."

I laid back on his chest, and he stroked my hair. "I'm takin the rest of the day off. If you want, you could change back into your own clothes now, and I could take you back over to my place to get your dress and shoes."

I kissed his forehead and got up to change.

Sarah and Shelby smiled at me, and nodded to tell me it was fine with them if I ditched for the day, and that they would cover if Mr. Richards came looking for me.

"You two could come along too if you wanted." Kevin said. "I have it from a very reliable source that Joe just happens to be quite interested in you." he told Shelby.

Sarah and I laughed as Shelby blushed. Sarah knew of my old plan to get Shelby and Joe together, which had happened to backfire on me.

Kevin smiled at us and continued to talk. "Ben's calling in sick today to classes, Sarah. He feels sorry about this whole thing. So if you wanted, I could just give Joe the day off, and the six of us could go out for lunch or something."

I smiled at Kevin as I went into the bathroom to change. He was so sweet. I was sure then, that this was the man I wanted to spend the rest of my life with.

-

_Was that long enough to make up for the extremely long wait? If it wasn't, then don't worry, I'm starting chapter 6 right now…_


	6. Jessica

Here y'all are, chapter six, hope it wasn't too long of a wait, lol

**When Kevin Met Lucy**

**By Norwegianchick101**

**Chapter Six: Jessica**

Okay, so where did I leave off again? Oh that's right; we were just getting ready to head over to Kevin's.

-

The first thing I noticed when I re-entered the room, was that Kevin was no longer there. I looked to my friends for an explanation, and they simply smiled at me.

-

Alright, my turn…

-

"Excuse me?" I asked a tall brunette man. "Would you be Mr. Richards of Autumn Mabery?"

The man looked up at me and smiled. "Yes, I am, Mr. Kinkirk? Correct?"

I nodded at the man and smiled back.

"My brother, friend and I were wondering if you weren't doing anything today, that we you would allow us to take three of your students around town for a while. We would have them back before dark. They both work here as well, Ben is my brother, I'm sure you know him, and Joe, he works part time as a waiter here when he's not at school."

He smiled once more and raised his eyebrows. "Lucy, Shelby and Sarah, if I am not mistaken?"

"Yes sir." I nodded. "We would just be going around town for a while, and be back no later than 10 o' clock."

Mr. Richards nodded. "That would be fine Mr. Kinkirk."

"Please," I said. "Call me Kevin."

"All right then, Kevin. In fact, I'd be quite happy to get those three off my hands for a while. The longer they're gone, the longer those boys are quiet."

I laughed and nodded. "Thank you sir."

-

When Kevin arrived back at the room, I gave him a questioning look.

"All clear with your teacher." he told me. "In fact, he said he's glad you'll be gone, because then your so-called stalkers will be quiet."

We all laughed, as we went to meet Joe and Ben at the front of the hotel.

"I don't care what you say." I whispered in Ben's ear. "I'm still gonna kill you for this. In case you didn't know, my father's a minister. And if word of this gets back home, I'm dead."

Ben laughed. "Chill Luce, just last night you were thanking me for settin you and Kevin up."

I sighed and turned back to Kevin.

"So?" I asked him. "Where are we going?"

"Only the best place in town." he replied.

When we got to the subway station I sighed, this was going to be a long day. But finally, we arrived at Coney Island.

I smiled and kissed Kevin.

"Thank you." I said softly.

"Don't thank me." Kevin answered. "Ben's paying."

I sighed, and turned to face Ben. "Thanks Ben."

"No problem." Ben replied. "I'm really sorry about this morning. I was just trying to get Sarah off your case, I didn't think she'd react the way she did."

"Kevin?" came a voice from the crowd.

"Oh great." Kevin moaned. "Hide me."

I scowled at the girl coming up towards us, not wanting to know who she was.

"Who's she?" the redheaded girl asked rudely.

"This is my _girlfriend_, Lucy Camden." Kevin replied, just as rude.

I glared at the girl.

"Kevin?" I asked, wanting an explanation.

Kevin sighed and told me, "Luce, this is my slut of an _ex_-girlfriend, Jennifer was it?"

Kevin looked at the girl slyly.

"It's Jessica!" The girl snapped back. "And you know it too! You broke up with me a month ago because you weren't ready to be in a relationship, and then you go off and start dating this slut?" Jessica roared.

Kevin sighed.

"Look Jessica, you're the slut, and I broke up with you a year ago, you just refused to admit it, so you kept telling everyone I was your boyfriend. I told you we could still be friends, but no. You wanted more. So you followed me around everywhere clinging to me like a leach! Now get lost!"

I laughed and waved snidely at the girl as she marched away huffily.

-

When we got back to Ben and Kevin's place I threw Patty-Mary's clothes in the wash, along with my dress, and headed to the kitchen.

"Thanks for everything Kevin." I told him.

"No problem Luce." he replied. "Hey, I was wondering, I've got this annual 911 banquet to go to. It's all of the police force and fire station, and the doctors and nurses from the ER. It tends to be a drag, but I was wondering if you wanted to go with me."

I smiled and nodded before kissing him and heading back to the hotel with Sarah and Shelby.


	7. The Banquet

Alright, now here's chapter 7, I'm on a role…

**When Kevin Met Lucy**

**By Norwegianchick101**

**Chapter Seven: The Banquet**

"Hey, it's me Mary, I'm up in the air right now, so leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I land. Thanks for calling."

_BEEP_

"Hey Mary, it's me, Lucy. I'm having the greatest time ever. If you're in New York in the next couple of weeks, drop on by. I'm staying at the Radisson, and there's someone I want you to meet. But call me anyways. I think I may have met the man of my dreams! Talk to you later."

I sighed. You could never talk to Mary when you wanted to. She was always flying, and then when she called you back, you were busy. Lucky for me she was there when I really needed her. I didn't know it at the time. But Mary may just have saved my skin.

"Hey Luce, what's up?" Mary asked me.

"Oh, nothin much." I replied. "Except for the fact that I'm dating the hottest guy in all of NYC! His name's Kevin, Kevin Kinkirk. He's training to be a cop. He even asked me to go to this banquet thingy with him!"

I could hear Mary sigh on the other end of the phone. "This wouldn't be the 911 Banquet that all the cops, firemen, and ER doctors go to is it?" she asked.

"Um…yeah." I said apprehensively. "Why?"

"Well," Mary said. "Matt and Sarah go to that thing every year, since Sarah works in the ER. In fact, she's hosting it this year."

I gulped. "Really? Are you sure you can't call and tell Matt that there's a family emergency or something?"

Mary sighed again. "No Luce. You got yourself into this, you get yourself out."

With that Mary hung up the phone, and I went to find Kevin.

-

A few days later I found myself sitting at a long table inside the dining hall of the Plaza Suites Hotel.

"Kevin?" I asked. "I'm gonna go see if I can't talk to Sarah before this thing starts.

Kevin nodded and I went off towards the front of the room, praying that I wouldn't run into Matt in my quest to find Sarah.

It turned out that God was in my favor for once in my life, and I found Sarah without Matt, talking to some co-workers.

She spotted me and waved me over.

"Lucy!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here with a friend." I replied, only receiving a pair of raised eyebrows from my sister in law.

"Okay, so he's more than a friend. He's my boyfriend. He's training to be a cop and asked if I'd come with him. But I need to talk to you alone. As in you, not Matt."

Sarah sighed and led me out into the lobby.

"So, what's up?" she asked.

"Well," I replied. "I was wondering if there was anyway you could keep Matt away from Kevin and me."

Sarah's mouth opened. "Kevin Kinkirk?" she asked.

I nodded, and she pushed me up of the sofa. "Go find him and tell him to get his arse out here now. I've been looking for him since 5!"

I looked at Sarah, bewildered, but went to find Kevin anyway.

-

I found him chatting with some friends, and asked him if he was supposed to be here early.

"Dang!" he said. "You were talking about Sarah Glass? I am SO dead!" and he ran out to the lobby, me close behind. Well, as close as you can be when you're running in a dress.

-

When I reached the lobby again I found Kevin in my spot on the couch, talking to Sarah. I came up and sat on his lap, giving him a kiss.

"So?" I asked, directing my question to Kevin.

Sarah looked at Kevin and shook her head with disappointment.

"Kevin was supposed to make a speech tonight, seeing as how he's the top of this years graduating class of the Police Force Academy. But he wasn't here for rehearsal earlier."

I laughed, and kissed Kevin again before turning to Sarah.

"I'm sorry." I said. "It's my fault he was late. He said we needed to be here at five, but since the invitation said 7, I asked him why we needed to be two hours early, but he couldn't remember. And I was trying to avoid seeing Matt any sooner than needed."

Sarah smiled and looked at me. "Does this have to do with me, you, Matt, or Kevin? Because if I had to guess, I'd say it had everything to do with Kevin."

I blushed and looked down before speaking again. "Matt putts all mine and Mary's boyfriends through a bunch of hell. You should have seen it when he found Mary and Wilson taking a nap when they should have been watching Billy. Or when Robbie and Mary got engaged. Or even when Robbie moved in with us. And then there was Jimmy. And he practically scared Robbie away from me when we dated last year. And then there was Rod. He wouldn't let Rod anywhere near the house even. Not that I really care anymore, but this is different. Matt's gonna be here in New York, and I won't be here to stop him from torturing Kevin. And I love Kevin. I didn't love Rod or Jimmy or Robbie. And Mary didn't love Robbie or Wilson either. She thought she did, but she admits it that she didn't. I don't know what I'd do if something happened between Matt and Kevin. I'd probably never talk to Matt again."

After I finished speaking, I noticed Sarah staring in my direction, but not at me. I turned around to find Matt standing about three feet behind me.

"Is that how you really feel Luce?" he asked me.

I looked down again, and grabbed Kevin's hand in mine. I nodded.

"Look Luce. I know in the past I've been a little unfair, both to you and Mary. But I love you both, and I was just taking care of you. I mean look at Jimmy and Rod now, they're practically stalking you. And do you really think I'd trust Robbie with you after everything he and Mary went through?"

I shook my head, and got up to hug my brother.

"And like you said," he replied, tilting my face up to look me in the eye. "You didn't love them."

I smiled and turned to Kevin.

"Kevin," I said. "I'd like you to meet my brother, Matt. Matt, this is Kevin, my boyfriend."

Matt looked at me confused, and asked. "Luce? How do you have a boyfriend that lives in New York?"

I laughed. "We only started dating this week Matt. We went out on Valentine's Day, and we've been dating ever since."

Sarah smiled at me, and Matt spoke up.

"Sarah love, they're all waiting for you inside."

I smiled at Matt and gave him one last hug, tears looming in my eyes, as I took Kevin's hand, and we entered the dining hall to sit with the rest of the Police Academy seniors.

-

All in all it turned out to be a great night. Mary even stopped by the Radisson afterwards to say hi and congratulate me on finding someone I love as much as she loves Robbie.

Upon hearing that my ears perked up.

"WHAT?" I asked, shocked that they would be dating again.

Mary smiled and flashed a ring on her left hand.

Apparently she had been home for a week while I had been gone, and Robbie had proposed to her the night before she left.

-

The last few days in New York went by faster than I would have hoped. Kevin, Ben, and Joe met us off at the airport, and I promised Kevin that I would call when I got home. He kissed me goodbye, and I left New York. Not to see Kevin for a whole nother year.


	8. Surprise

WOW! 4 chapters in one day! I'm awesome!

**When Kevin Met Lucy**

**By Norwegianchick101**

**Chapter Eight: Surprise**

I sat at home sulking, it was the day of the Valentine's Dance and I was stuck at home. Shelby and Sarah had decided to keep me company. News of my long distance relationship had spread throughout the school, thanks to the stalkers. And Mary and Robbie had been married in November. But things for me were just plain boring. Writing to Kevin. Calling Kevin. IMing Kevin. E-mailing Kevin. Everything Kevin. I couldn't wait till I graduated and could move to New York and see Kevin. It had been a year since our first date, and I was trying to call him, but with no luck at all. Sarah and Shelby tried to tell me that he was probably working, but some odd gut feeling told me he wasn't. I finally managed to get a hold of him, but it was already 10 o' clock.

"Hello?"

"Kevin? Where've you been all night?"

Kevin laughed and hung up on me, just as the doorbell rang.

I sighed, and moodily went to answer the door.

When I saw who it was, I screamed with delight, causing the Sarah and Shelby to come running.

When Sarah and Shelby came into the foyer to see me wrapped up in Kevin's arms, all they did was laugh. I put two and two together and figured that they were in on the whole scam. But apparently they weren't in on the _entire_ thing. Because as they were laughing, Joe and Ben came up behind them, and grabbed them around the waist, causing Kevin and I to laugh ourselves.

"KEVIN!" Shelby squealed. "You didn't tell us they were coming!"

Kevin smiled innocently and bent down to kiss me, just as my parents walked in.

"Luce?" Dad asked.

I pulled away from Kevin and smiled.

"Mom, Dad," I said. "I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Kevin Kinkirk. Along with his brother and Sarah's boyfriend, Ben. And of course, you already know Joe."

I smiled and laughed as my parents looked from me and Kevin, to Sarah and Ben, to Shelby and Joe, and back to me and Kevin.

Kevin looked up at my dad and asked, "If it was okay with you Reverend Camden, we were wondering if we could take the girls out for the night."

I smiled and gave my father a pleading look.

He sighed and said, "Of course, just have them home before dark."

We laughed, seeing as how it was already 10 o' clock, as my mom counter attacked my dad's curfew. "Have them back by 2." she said. "It was nice to meet you both, Kevin, Ben. And if you want, you three could sty in the Garage Apartment for the night. We currently have that vacancy now that Robbie's moved out."

Kevin smiled and nodded, as the six of us left for a night on the town.

"So," Kevin said. "I take it you girls have already eaten?"

Shelby laughed as Sarah spoke up on my behalf. "Lucy's been trying to call you all day! We've eaten, but she hasn't even eaten breakfast!"

Kevin smiled and turned to Ben and Joe. "Well then, I guess I'll take Lucy out to get something to eat, and you four can go do whatever."

-

It turns out that Kevin had already made a reservation for 2 at one of the best restaurants in town.

We ate our dinner and started to dance afterwards. After the 3rd song, Kevin got down on one knee.

"Lucy Camden. I've loved you since the day we first met. True, it wasn't exactly the best first date in one's opinion, but I loved it, because it was with you. I've been waiting exactly one year to ask you this, so I'm going to ask you now. Lucy Mariah Camden, will you marry me?"

I cried and flung my arms around Kevin, after he slid the ring on my finger. I kissed him and we were once again occupied in our little piece of Heaven from that very first Valentine's Day.

-

It was 2:30 when we got back home, but I didn't care. All I could think about was this man standing next to me, and how happy I was that I would be spending the rest of my life with him.

Kevin opened the front door, and ushered me inside. It was quiet. Too quiet for an average night in the Camden household.

I flicked on the lights, and found not only my friends and parents and Simon and Ruthie and the twins standing there. I saw my whole family. Matt, Sarah, Robbie, and Mary. Simon's girlfriend Cecelia was there, as well as Ruthie's boyfriend Jake. The colonel, Grandma Ruth, Grandpa, and Ginger were there too.

I smiled as Kevin put his arm around me, and everyone shouted out their congratulations.

We sat down to a second dinner, and introductions were passed around.

Matt came over to us afterwards and gave me a hug.

"So who's scaring him away now?" he asked me.

I laughed and slapped his shoulder before turning back to Kevin.

"How did you do this?" I asked. "The last time my whole family was together, apart from weddings of course, was, well, I can't even remember."

Kevin smiled and kissed me again.

"That's not all." he said, handing me an envelope. Inside was a legal document stating Kevin's work transfer from New York to Glen Oak; as well as a photo of a house.

"This is gonna be our house." he told me. "I know how much your family means to you, so it's only 3 blocks away. And we can move in whenever you're ready; whether that's tomorrow, next year, or even three years from now."

I smiled at him and we sat down on the sofa and fell asleep.


	9. Wedding Plans

**LucyKevinfan:** thanks for the review, although I doubt this chapter will be as good.

**future cop:** thanks, I'm glad to here that.

**mslily13:** Don't worry; I'm definitely going to update it. It will probably end at the wedding, and no, she's not pregnant.

**7HFan03:** alright, but don't count on them to come too quickly.

**SOMBABE45:** No problem, the day I stop writing, will be the day I die, and I'm not using that as an expression.

**Babs567:** thanks, keep reading.

Alright, this chapter is just a bunch of ramble, so if you want to skip it you can, I just felt like writing it…

**When Kevin Met Lucy**

**By Norwegianchick101**

**Chapter Nine: Wedding Plans**

"Okay," I said. "So Mary is my matron of honor, and Ben will be your best man. Then Simon, Robbie and Matt will be the groomsmen, and Ruthie, and Patty-Mary will be the bridesmaids."

Kevin just nodded, he was really starting to get sick of this stuff.

"Ruthie, Patty-Mary, and Mary all look good in green, so their dresses will be a forest green color. And the guys can have matching cummerbunds and bowties. But wait, then it's uneven! We need another bridesmaid, but I'm not going to chose between Sarah and Shelby, but wait! That's it! Sarah! Yeah, she'll look good in green too. But Simon won't! What about dark blue? Kevin?" I asked, when he didn't answer.

"Huh, yeah. Whatever you want Luce, it's your wedding." he replied.

I sighed and began marking things in my bridal book.

"Mary's dress will be shorter than the others, since she's my matron of honor. But Matt won't look too good in that shade. What about red? No, you won't look good in red. Yellow? Too springy. Lavender? Too girly, I want the guys to match the girls. Pink is out too, and so is purple. I would say black, but this is a wedding, not a funeral. I don't want the guys wearing pastels. Wait! That's it! The girls can wear a pastel shade of blue, and the guys can wear a dark blue, but not so dark that Matt won't look good in it. Kevin? Are you paying attention to me or not?"

"What?" Kevin asked. "Blue's fine."

"Great, so now we've got to decide on flowers." I said.

"Okay, whatever you want, you can have." Kevin replied.

"Alright then, but wait! We need a flower girl! The twins can be ring bearers of course, but what about a flower girl? We can't have a wedding without a flower girl! Oh, wait, Erica! Her dress will be the same shade as the bridesmaids, and we can have it be all poofy, but no, that's too old school, maybe flowy, yeah, that's the word I'm looking for, like a miniature version of my dress. But wait, I don't have a dress, what do you think about this one Kevin?" I asked, pointing out an Ivory colored dress. "No, that clashes with my skin. Maybe the same style in a gold tinted dress, or no, silver tinted!" The dress I was pointing out had a tight bodice with a flowing skirt. It had a train about five feet long, and a beaded emblem on the front. It had a glittery simmer to it, and was strapless.

Kevin smiled and looked at me. "Luce, I'm sure you'll look stunningly sexy no matter what you wear."

I sighed. This was going to be a long day.


End file.
